Two Hearts, One Soul
by Nhwaves90
Summary: Clarke makes her way back to Lexa, not with hate, but love in her heart. Together they find out just how real soul mates are.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Clarke ran. She knew she couldn't go back to Camp Jaha after everything she was forced to do on the mountain. She couldn't go back to a world where everyone would look at her in disgust and horror. Sure she had saved everyone, but at what price? To avoid it she knew there was only one place for her to be.

She kept running already knowing where her feet were taking her. It wasn't long before she saw the smoke of the village and the guards that were standing in place.

Both of the guards saw her at the same time and gasped out _"Wanheda!"_

 _"Sef of, beja"_ she said. The guards looked at her warily, but didn't budge. _"Sef of!"_ She demanded this time. Reluctantly the guards moved and Clarke marched through the camp looking for one tent in particular. It didn't take her long to find the giant red tent right in the middle of the small village, or the angry looking Indra standing guard.

 _"Skai Prisa"_ Indra growled, grabbing for the hilt of her sword. This time Clarke didn't stop and ask nicely. She barged her way past Indra and into the dark tent. Sitting on her throne was the one person Clarke knew she should hate.

Startled by the sudden intrusion, Lexa looked up from the map that was currently in her hand. She let out a small gasp as the woman she abandoned stood before her. "Clarke," she breathed. Lexa stood up as the map fell from her hands.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Clarke stood still taking her in. There before her eyes was the woman who betrayed her. The woman the left her to die on that god forsaken mountain, and yet Clarke didn't hate her. Looking at Lexa was like looking at home. She knew she would have done the same thing to save her people. Try as she might she couldn't fault Lexa with thinking with her head and not her heart.

"Lex-" she started to say only to be cut off by Indra barging into the tent and grabbing for her.

Immediately Lexa was at her side. "Calm down Indra, she means no harm."

"How can you be sure?" Indra question back.

"Because if she wanted me dead, I would be dead. Now leave us." With that said Lexa turned back around while Indra sulked back outside.

Clarke continued to stare in silence for a while before Lexa spoke again. "Is there a reason you are here _Klarke kom Skaikru?"_

Clarke just looked at her. Instead of speaking she decided to show Lexa exactly why she was here. Closing the distance between them, Clarke looked into the deep green eyes and said "You know exactly why I'm here _Leska kom Trikru."_ And before Lexa could respond Clarke grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her into a kiss so intense you could practically feel the love seeping into the room.

When the kiss was over Clarke pulled back and said, "There is much to be discussed, but I am ready. When you kissed me before, I lied and said I wasn't. But the truth is I have loved you since the day I saw you on your throne when we needed an alliance."

Lexa drew in a shaky breath. She couldn't believe it. She left Clarke and her heart on the mountain that night never expecting to see either again. Yet here she was with a second chance to prove to Clarke that she will never betray her again. This time there will be no mistakes she vowed as she repeated over and over in her head ' _hodnes ste nou kwelnes, hodnes ste strength.'_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

A few days later Clarke and Lexa were sitting in the Commanders tent. Clarke still had yet to explain what happen on the mountain and she was in no rush to tell the story. Lexa was waiting patiently as she knew that there was much to be talked about.

Finally after what seemed like hours, Clarke finally spoke. "I'm not going back to Jaha. I no longer wish to lead the Skaikru. I have saved them, and saved them, and there is only so much I can do. When we came down from the sky, I never expected to be a leader. I never wanted to be a leader. I do not see myself as a Skaikru any longer. You said my people were your people when we had an alliance. What if I want your people as my people. Your Kru as my Kru."

Lexa didn't know what to say. To have an outsider go through the trials is not unheard of but it is rare. Lexa knew that she wanted Clarke to lead with her, but her people wouldn't see it that way, unless Clarke became one of their own. She already knew the people respected and feared her, as whispers of Wanheda made their way around camp.

"Clarke," she whispered, "I need you to think about this. If you join my people there is no going back. You will no longer be seen as SkaiKru, which means you can no longer help them. Think of your mother, your friends."

Clarke silenced her with a kiss. When they broke apart she leaned her forehead on the other girls and said in a quiet, but strong voice. "I have thought about this. I need to do whats best for me. Life is about more than just surviving. I will go through the trials, I will come out stronger, and I will come out a leader that is worthy to stand by your side and by our peoples side."

Lexa's heart swelled with pride. She knew that Clarke would survive and would come back to her. She knew somewhere deep inside that their hearts were entangled and their souls were one.

Later in the evening when Clarke was fast asleep she untangled herself from the blonde to go in search of Indra. She found the warrior sitting around the fire with a scowl on her face.

"Indra" she yelled. Quickly Indra rose to her feet and bowed her head. "Heda" she answered. Lexa nodded with her head for Indra to follow. Once they were inside the throne room, lexa sat and motioned for Indra to come closer. She told her about Clarke's confession to become one of their own, and Indra formed a slight smirk.

"Do you think this is wide Heda?" She asked. "People might see this as a way to get inside and get close to you. Perhaps even to kill you. People see her as Wanheda, and some have voiced their concerns since she has been in camp."

Lexa remained silent waiting for Indra to finish. Finally she spoke. "Whoever is having concerns can come to me. She will go through the trials and she will be one of us. Once it is over she will be by my side and if someone wants to challenege that I dare them to come forward. _Ai laik nou kwel_ Indra and if I have to put someone in their place then I will. Clarke is not weak. I am the Commander, I am their Heda. They do not make decisions, I do. The trials starts in two days. Make sure everything is prepared and ready and that Nyko is prepared. Once this is over we go to Polis and Clarke will be by my side."

With those final words Lexa walked out of the tent and back to the tent that she and Clarke shared.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Later that night after Clarke had awoken, they were sitting at the table eating their dinner. Half-way through, Lexa looked up and spoke. "I spoke to Indra about your trial. She doesn't like it, but she doesn't get a say. Preparations are already underway and you will begin in two days time."

Clarke didn't say anything as she continued to eat. Once she was done she glanced over at Lexa. "Do you think I'll be able to do this? Do you think I will survive?"

Lexa didn't say anything for a while, but instead reached over to grab her hand. " _Ai hodnes,_ this you will survive. And once you do you will no longer be _Klarke kom Skaikru_ but K _larke kom Trikru._ "

Clarke gave her a small smile and asked if Lexa knew what her trial was going to be. Lexa said she didn't know because every one that has to go through a trial has a different experience. The only helpful information that Lexa could give was that there will be three separate parts.

After a while they both stood to get undress and crawl into the bed. It was a cool night, which meant winter was fast approaching. The next two days went by fast and Clarke spent every moment training her mind, spirit, and body to get her through the trial.

On the morning of the trial, Clarke got out of bed to get dressed. She donned dark jeans and black boots, a grey shirt with a blue jacket. She wore gloves on her hands and Lexa braided her hair. She then put on the final touch. Her warpaint. It was a mixture of black and blue. She dipped three fingers in the black and ran it down one side. Over her eyes and trailing off to the side of her face. She did the same side just the same only with blue paint. She grabbed her daggers and a sword. She put one dagger in her boot, one dagger she strapped to her thigh and one dagger she placed under her arm. She threw the sword over her back and put throwing stars in her pockets. She wouldn't be going down with a fight.

Lexa stood and was wearing her battle attire with her face painted and hair braided also. She grabbed Clarke and pulled her to her and kissed her fiercely. "Come back to me" she whispered.

Soon after she walked out of the tent. Clarke stayed behind to revel in what she was about to do. She was either going to die today or come back strong and a leader, worthy of her title of Wanheda and worthy of being a member of the Trikru. She walked out of the tent and everything seemed to stand still. No one was working today, but there were still guards placed throughout the camp.

Clarke walked to the training ground where Nyko, Lexa, and Indra where waiting. Everyone else stood around the outside of the circle cheering. Lexa raised her hand in the air for everyone to quiet. When it was quiet enough she raised her voice and started to speak. "Today we gather and witness Clarke from the sky people as she journeys towards a trial to become one of us. If she succeeds then she will no longer be of the sky people but a loyal member of the tree people."

More cheering erupted as she stepped back and this time Nyko stepped forward. He held up a black bag and said "The first trial begins as soon as Wanheda pulls from here." He thrust the bag towards Clarke and putting a mask on her face she plunged her hand down into the bag. Withdrawing her hand, Nyko took the paper and read aloud, "A fight to the death against the first three warriors chosen by Indra."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

The first warrior Indra picked was a girl named Harlow. She wasn't that big, but she was quick and stealthy. With her war cry she launched into the middle of the arena, sword poised for attack. Clarke drew her own sword but stood still and waited. This girl would have to make the first move. It didn't take long for Harlow to lunge herself the short distance only to be tripped up as Clarke quickly sidestepped her and brought the hilt of her sword down on her back.

Harlow fell but quickly but scrambled back up. She brought her sword down and was soon all that could be heard was metal on metal. She finally got the upper hand and made a gash into Clarkes side. Clarke felt the blood gushing before she felt pain. Something in Clarke snapped and all of a sudden a beast emerged. She wasn't playing around any longer as she quickly deflected blow after blow and finally jammed her sword through the girls chest. Watching the girl fall she felt remorse but realized she didn't have time to feel pity as Nyko was calling for the next warrior.

The next warrior was boy named Ryker. He was no older than Clarke, but you could tell he was thirsty for blood. His weapon of choice was a mace. Clarke knew that he would be stronger than her, but she was quick and if she could keep one step ahead of him then she would be replaced her sword and this time brought out the dagger attached to her thigh and once again she waited for him to strike first, faintly aware that her side was still bleeding. Ryker wasted no time in closing the distance and brought the mace down hard. Clarke barely managed to get out of the way and it clipped her shoulder opening up a fresh wound. Without a glance Clarke swiped the dagger sideways and managed to slash him right across the face.

Tasting the blood in his mouth Ryker started swinging again, this time fury taken over. Clarke managed to sidestep each time, but then stumbled and fell on the ground. Ryker saw this as his chance and brought the mace down again, but Clarke rolled away just in time and brought her leg out to make a swift quick to bring him down. She got up quickly and punched him in his face. He tried to bring his arm up to swing the mace but she stomped on his wrist feeling the bones crush under her. Swiftly she punched him over and over and finally took her dagger and plunged it into the back of his neck.

The crowd was going wild. Two of their warriors lay lifeless at the hand of Wanheda, and only one remained.

Finally the last warrior emerged. A giant of a man named Sebastian stepped out of the crowd. Clarke could hear some of the people cheering for him and some of the people cheering for her. He brought his double sided ax up and clasped both of his hands around the handle. The time Clarke didn't wait. She pulled out a throwing star and threw it. He managed to dodge it and came running in a rage. Before Clarke knew what happened he was in front of her slamming the bottom of his ax into her face.

She felt a gash split above her eyebrow and blinked multiple times as blood poured into her eyes. He wasn't done yet. He wouldn't give her the satisfaction of a quick death. He picked her up and threw her across the arena. Clarke felt her ribs crack and knew that a couple were fractured. Slowly, trying to steady herself, she got to her feet. Sebastian looked at her and started laughing. He then turned to the crowd and jeered "Is this the Wanheda that wants to lead us? This girl is weak."

It was getting harder for Clarke to breathe and she knew she had to end this soon. She took out another star and this time it lodged perfectly into its target. Sebastian roared in pain and turned around making his way for Clarke. She managed to barely dodge his attacks as she brought down the dagger slashing all over his arms. He managed to push her back down and was about to smash her in the head when she pushed the dagger hidden under her arm into his thigh.

He staggered and dropped his ax. Clarke got back up and kicked him in his face and down he went. She threw her dagger to the ground and looked to Lexa for confirmation. Seeing her nod her head in agreement was all she needed to pick up Sebastian's ax and deliver the final blow. Over and over she brought the ax down until his face was no longer recognizable.

Everyone was silent as Clarke stood there her body dripping blood until Nyko stepped forward and said "Wanheda has completed task one." He brought forward the black bag. Clarke knew the second task was among her as she plunged her hand into darkness and pulled out a piece of paper.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Nyko took the piece of paper from her hand and stared at it. Finally he turned to face the crowd and read out loud. "For the second task Wanheda must take on a hunt. She has to go alone and is only allowed a bow, three arrows, and a dagger. She has two candlemarks to return with her best catch, and if she doesn't come back with anything, then she fails."

Clarke felt panic swell up inside her. A hunt. She was barely qualified in a fight how was she going to hunt by herself. She knew it had to be done, its what the fates had in store. She sucked in a breath and walked over to where Indra was waiting with a bow and her arrows. She only had the one dagger left in her boot so she took it out to placed on her thigh. She discarded her sword and last throwing star and got ready to take her leave.

As she neared the gate she looked back as Nyko spoke. "Two candlemarks Wanheda. Kill what you can and bring it back. If you don't kill anything then don't bother showing back up. When the sun hits the treeline you know your time is up."

Clarke left the sanctuary of the camp and started making her way west. She hoped to come across a deer or maybe a couple of rabbits to suffice, but she knew the people would be looking at her to make a decent kill. As she kept walking she would stop every couple of trees to make a mark that way she wouldn't get lost. Even though she was pretty decent at finding her way she still get mixed up when it came to newish territory.

It felt like her two candlemarks was already up by the time she realized where she was. In reality it had only been about twenty minutes, but walking through non stop forest seems to blur time and vision. When she looked up she let out a horrified gasp. Somehow her feet had managed to drag her to the place where she saved Lexa and herself not to long ago. She was standing in front of the Pauna's cage.

Last time she was here she had managed to lock up the pauna and they barely escaped. She remembered waking up with a start as she heard it growl in the distance, and knew that it was somewhere around here still alive.

That's when it came to her. She would hunt and kill the pauna and somehow drag it back to the camp. She knew she didn't have much longer left so she got to work. As she went further towards the cage she could see leaves and dirt smushed and distraught and somehow knew the pauna was going west just like her. Instead of following the mess she decided to wait and plan, because she knew it would be back soon.

As she waited she ripped strips from her shirts and carefully wiped the blood off her forehead and shoulder. She pressed the other part of her shirt into her side in hopes that the bleeding would stop if only for a little while. After the trials were over she was going to have to get some major stitches and hope that she didn't get an infection for leaving the wounds unattended to long.

It wasn't long before she heard a growling in the distance and knew the pauna was returning. She scrambled up a tree and hid as she waited to see her prize. Five minutes later the pauna came stumbling in and stopped just under her tree. Clarke knew this was the chance she was waiting on and quietly drew her dagger. The jump was a bit further then she was used to but if she played her cards right she would land right on top of the pauna with a chance to stab it and hope for a quick kill.

Just as she was about to time her jump the pauna looked up and roared. It made a beeline straight up the tree and Clarke had no choice but to jump out of the tree and land on her ankle.

"Fuck!" She screamed in pain as she tried to stand up. The pauna saw that she was no longer in the tree and jumped down to stand across from her. She reached down to grab her dagger but noticed it was missing as she forgot she took it out earlier. Now it was laying on the ground right next to the pauna and Clarke had no choice but to draw her bow.

She quickly drew an arrow and tried to shoot. Her hands were shaking so bad as the pauna started to charge towards her. She moved out of the way just in time to turn around and quickly shoot the arrow into the paunas back. It stumbled for a minute in pain and Clarke took that chance to hobble over and grab her dagger. She sheathed it back onto her thigh as she drew another arrow. This time she didn't miss as she steadied her hand and aimed it right into the left eye of the pauna.

As soon as it reached its target the pauna screeched in pain and Clarke took the opportunity to tackle it to the ground. It swiped at her and managed to claw into the shoulder that was already wounded but Clarke held her ground as she took the dagger and started stabbing the pauna repeatedly over and over until she saw the life drain from its good eye.

Leaning back she drew in a shaky breath and realized that she was covered in blood all over. Some was the paunas but most was hers. She looked up in time to see the sun starting to go down. She knew she only had about half a candlemark left to drag this beast back to the camp.

She quickly got up and put her arms under the beast as she slowly started to make progress. A few minutes later she stopped by one of the trees that she marked and took in a breath. She was feeling weak and the loss of blood was making her dizzy but she knew she was almost there.

"I'm coming Lexa," she whispered as she mustered up the rest of her strength to drag the pauna back to the camp. She reached the edge of camp and could hear murmurs from the guards. They looked at her like she had grown two heads when they realized what she was dragging behind her. "Get the gate" she ordered and guards hurriedly opened up the gate and she fell through just as the sun hit the treeline.

Everyone stopped to see what the commotion was and couldn't help but gasp and stare at the condition of the blonde, but more importantly they stared at what laid at her feet. "You really are Wanheda!" One of the villagers gasped. Clarke stood up straight and held her head high as she watched Lexa stand up from her throne and make her way down. She stared at the pauna that was at Clarkes feet and realization hit that this was the same beast that almost killed them.

After a few moments Nyko stepped forward and shouted, "Task two complete. The final stage begins in one candlemark, and I hope your ready."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Sorry it took so long to update! I've been having writers block, so hopefully ya'll like this. Thanks to everyone that has been reading and liking this story. It means a lot. Don't be afraid to leave reviews or comments lol. I always like to know what people think, or if you guys have an idea. Once again thanks, and without further ado, here we go!**

 **Chapter Seven**

Clarke walked to the tent that she shared with the Commander. She knew Lexa wouldn't follow. In true tradition, no one can help the person facing the trial. She took a few minutes to clean up her cuts and looked through a little mirror to see all her bruises covering her face and body. She took a rag and cleaned her warpaint off, only to reapply fresh cover. She then set down on the edge of the bed and contemplated what her last task would be.

'I only have one more to go' she whispers in her mind, 'then I will be a Trikru. No matter what I have to do, I can, I can do this.' She closes her eyes for a moment, taking in a deep breath. She knew that time was growing closer with each passing second. She got up and walked back over to the table to pour herself a glass of water and quickly downed it. Before she knew it Indra was standing in the tent saying "Clarke it is time. I hope your ready."

She follows Indra out of the tent and stands once again in the middle of the arena. She dares a quick glance up to Lexa and sees the proud expression hidden behind her stoic stone mask. Nyko emerges from a nearby healer tent gripping a small white bag. "Wanheda," he greets. "For your final task you must follow _Jus Drein, Jus Daun._ You must find the traitor known as Lincoln, and have him drink this. It will paralyze him. Two warriors will go with you, but only to help you bring him back. You must immobilize him on your own. Once he gets back he will be put on the tree and suffer a thousand cuts. You will make the first cut, and if he last till dawn, you will make the last."

Clarke's eyes widen as she was handed the white bag. She knew the trial would be brutal, and challenging, but she didn't realize it was to this extent. Still she had to push her feelings for her friend away, and complete this task. She knew this would be her hardest test yet, but she wanted to be loyal to Lexa, and prove herself.

As she was walking to the gate of the camp she heard Indra tell her that Lincoln was back in the cave where she first met him. Since he was a traitor to the Trikru, and since the Trikru broke the alliance with the Skaikru, Lincoln was an outcast.

Two warriors followd behind her as she made her way into the woods. It would take most of the night to reach the cave, but she kept walking. She was nervous and sick to her stomach, but she refused to stop. She pulled a bottle out of the bag and held it up to the moonlight. She could see clear liquid in the bottle and knew the easiest way would be to put it into a drink.

After a few hours she completely forgot about the warriors trailing her, until she heard one of them step on a twig. Clarke knew they were getting close to the cave and she glanced back at the warriors. "Will, you go that way and stay hidden, and Balen, you go over to the side of the cave, but remain in the he goes down ill call for you, but we do not any surprises."

Without any hesitation they followed her orders, already trusting that Clarke knew what she was doing, and knowing that she was already a member of the Trikru in their eyes.

Clarke reached the mouth of the cave and slowly walked in. Lincoln's back was turned to her, but he saw the outline of her shadow thanks to the roaring fire. He quickly turned and breathed out "Clarke."

Clarke nodded her head towards him and walked forward. "Hello Lincoln" she replied.


	8. Chapter 8

When Clarke stood only a few feet from Lincoln she stopped. "How are you?"

Lincoln furrowed his brow. "I'm good Clarke. What are you doing here? How did you know I was here?"

Clarke remained silent, until finally she murmured "It's better not to ask questions like that."

She turned away and took a seat upon a log that was placed near the fire. She couldn't rush this, besides she knew that he was weary. Lincoln came close to the fire and kneeled down. They sat in the quiet for a few moments, before he eventually stood back up.

Clarke knew that her initial plan of pouring the serum into a drink wasn't going to work, so she was going to have to improvise. She grabbed her dagger from her boot and swiftly got up. It was kind of a coward move, but she knew this may be her only chance. While his back was turned she silently made her way to stand behind him.

Before Lincoln could react she brought the hilt of her dagger down upon the back of his head. He staggered forward and she took the opportunity to push him into the wall. She grabbed his head and whispered "I'm sorry" before she slammed his head into the wall of the cave. As he slumped down, she hurriedly grabbed the small vial and twisted the cap off. She pulled his head back and his mouth fell open.

She poured the contents of the vial down his throat and waited a few minutes to make sure he didn't try to cough it up. She managed to split his head pretty good and could feel the warm, sticky blood dripping into her hands. Finally, when she was satisfied that the poison was in his system, she let him go and went to the opening of the cave.

"Balon" she called.

"Sha, Wanhede" he replied back.

"Go get Will. It is done, now it is your turn."

With that she walked out of the cave and started towards the darker part of the forest. She needed a moment to breathe, after all she was only human. That was the easiest part. She knew as soon as they got back to camp Indra and Nyko weren't going to hesitate to put him on the pole. Lincoln was her friend though, and here she is betraying him. Come tonight or tomorrow he would no longer be alive.

She barely managed to push the thoughts to the back of her mind as she felt bile start to rise in her throat, and she had to keep whispering over and over Lexa's more she thought about her love, the stronger she felt. She knew she was a monster, but this was the only way. After all _Jus Drein, Jus Daun._

Not to long after Balon and Will emerged carrying a limp Lincoln between them. They all started walking back towards camp, hurrying their pace as fast as they could. Clarke knew she was so close to the final step and with that final step came Lexa.

They made a faster time on the way back to camp then they did getting to the cave and Clarke had no difficulty finding her way back. Once through the gates Balon and Will made their way over to the pole and held Lincoln up as Indra came forward, ripped his shirt off and tied his hands up above his head.

Nyko came forward after and once again the crowd assembled. Everyone was eager and hungry for the blood of the traitor. Nyko started to speak, but stopped as the Commander stood up. Everyone quieted quickly as Lexa began to speak.

"My people, tonight we witness something that has never been done. Tonight we witness Wanheda, a member of the Skaikru pledge herself to us. Tonight a Skai Prisa will practice the law of blood must have blood." After her small speech Lexa turned to set back on her throne.

The crows started chanting _Jus Drein, Jus Daun.. Jus Drein, Jus Daun_ as Clarke made her way over to Lincoln. She took her dagger and made the first cut. A shallow line appeared between his ribs as the blood started flowing.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

After the first cut, it didn't take long for people to line up. A bonfire had been started, and Clarke could smell the smoke and the blood curling up into the air. She could practically taste the iron in her mouth as she watched Lincolns head roll to the side, as a guy made a cut across his cheek.

Not long into the cutting, Lincoln actually woke up. he was disoriented, and the first thing he noticed was how pain he seemed to be in. He noticed his arms were tied above his head and as he looked up trying to struggle, he felt blood splatter onto his face. He didn't know how he got here. Last thing he remembered was being in the cave with Clarke. 'Clarke!' he thought and immediately started looking for her.

She was standing in the back watching as one by one people took their cut. It didn't take her long to realize she felt a pair of eyes on her and she jerked her head forward. She sucked in a deep breath and let out a gasp as she saw Lincoln staring right at her. She could only picture the betrayal in his eyes as he stared at her. She knew this was wrong, but it had to be done, so she lifted her chin a little higher and steeled her jaw with pride.

She was so focused on the trial, that she didn't realize Lexa was watching her every move. Lexa saw her confliction, her hesitation, her wince as people drew more and more blood. Lexa saw when Lincoln finally realized what was happening, and saw the her lifting her chin. For days, for weeks, she heard whispers from her people about how weak this girl is, how her emotions betray her. Standing before her though Lexa didn't see any weakness at all. Everyone has done something they were ashamed of. And Lexa knew that if she had one ounce of strength that Clarke had she would have stayed on the mountain and fought.

As the night wore on Clarke felt her shoulders start to sag. It was almost dawn and she knew the unavoidable was coming. Lincoln was a brave warrior and his strength kept him alive. When there was about ten people left, Clarke started walking feeling the dread that was eating away at her stomach. Indra came over and handed Clarke the sword that was going to end his fight. She looked down and saw that the handle was a dark brown polished oak encrusted with green and blue. It was so light, it was almost featherweight. it dawned on her that the sword was Lexas. She quickly dared a glance up at the Commander and Lexa nodded her head, proud that Clarke figured it out.

Clarke gripped that sword tightly in her left hand and walked over to stand in front of Lincoln. She could see the hurt in his eyes, and the silently plea to just end it. She knew exactly where the heart was pumping, and so positioned the point of the sword right in the middle. "Yu gonplei ste odon" she said in a loud voice as she pushed the sword forward. She heard Lincoln grunt and gasp as blood started trickling out of his mouth. At last he drew his last breath and his eyes closed. "Your fight is over" she whispered again into his ear as she pulled the sword out.

Nyko rushed towards her and everyone in the camp crowded around. Lexa stood up from her throne and made her way down to stand by Clarke. She gave Nyko a nod and he started to speak. "The trial is complete. Every task completed, every challenge faced. Tonight we welcome a new member to our Kru. Tonight we rid Wanheda of her Skaikru title." He turned to look at Clarke and said "After tonight, you will no longer be Clarke kom Skaikru, but Clarke kom Trikru. Do you still wish this to take place?"

She looked over at Lexa only focusing on her and said without any hesitation in her voice "yes."

Nyko nodded and looked back over at the crowd. "There will be a festival tonight to celebrate. Wanheda will receive her new title, and will receive her first mark. Choose wisely what it will be Clarke. The first mark is always the most important."

With that he walked away and the crowd started to disperse. Lexa started shouting orders in trigedasleng at people to start gathering everything they would need for the upcoming festival.

Clarke looked over and remembered that Lincolns body was still tied to the pole. "Don't we need to burn him so his soul can be released?"

"Tonight" Lexa responded. "During the festival, all will be complete. Come lets go rest. We have much to talk about." With that she grabbed Clarkes hand and the two walked back to the Commanders tent.


End file.
